Teardrops
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Story takes place 2 weeks after Survival of the Fittest.  Mel gets depressed and only one person can help her.  Summary Sucks but the story is better. J
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been 2 weeks since the unfortunate incident involving Melissa's video diary. After being rescued by Jackson and Lex, Melissa slowly began to distance herself from everyone. In the beginning she had simply found it difficult to be near Jackson. Every time he would walk into camp she would put her head down and become incredibly interested in the sand, or else simply leave altogether and go wandering along the beach or in the jungle.

As time went on she found it difficult to face anybody and would spend hours alone crying to herself. When the others would come looking for her, she would hide behind a tree or a bush and pretend that she wasn't there until they left and she was able to be alone again. She knew deep down that this was not going to make the problem go away but she had no choice, it was to hard to talk to them and she didn't know what else to do.

>> >> >> >MELISSA"S WRITTEN DIARY >> >> >> .

**Dear Diary**

**I can't make a video diary anymore; I'm just so afraid that Taylor will find it and broadcast it again. It's a lot harder to write everything down, I mean not only does it take longer but it makes me feel like I'm just locking all my secrets away. At least when I was using the video camera it was like talking to someone and it felt like I was really getting it off my chest. Now I feel more alone then ever and I have such a hard time talking to anyone anymore. ESPECIALLY Jackson.**

_>> END OF DIARY ENTRY >> >_

_God, I wish I could tell someone, but I can't, they wouldn't understand. _She thought to herself.

Meanwhile back at camp everyone was sitting around the fire eating lunch.

"Seeing as Mel is gone again, and you guys are all here, there is something that I need to say." Said Nathan

"What is it?" asked Lex looking worried

"Well for the last couple of weeks Mel has been acting……strange, and I think I know as well as everyone else when and why this happened." Said Nathan as he glared at Taylor and Eric, Both of whom lowered their ends and looked ashamed.

Everybody was silent and they were all thinking the same thing. If Taylor hadn't gone all viper when Melissa accidentally ruined her shirt, none of this would have happened. And silently she agreed with them. She knew deep down that Melissa's sudden change in attitude was all her fault and she really felt bad.

After a long pause Nathan continued, "I've tried to talk to her, but she just won't open up. I mean she starts to talk to me but then she just runs off crying and then she's gone for hours on end"

"I know. I've tried to talk to her too but she won't say a word. I think she is afraid to trust anyone right know." said Daley

"I totally get why." Said Nathan throwing another evil look in Taylor's direction "But she's hurting and keeping it all bottled up like this isn't going to help her. It's going to drive her crazy. I can't just sit around and watch my best friend slip away!!"

Taylor looked as if she was going to be sick. Her face was pale and her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm so stupid. God this is all my fault. She was totally right"

Everybody looked at her, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well, when we were on the cliff, waiting to be found she said some things. She told me that she wasn't worried she said that she trusted Jackson, and then she said that she also trusted Nathan Daley and Lex. She said that she knew that I would be mad about the shirt but she was shocked at how rotten I had been about it." She paused

Nobody else had known what the girls had done as they waited for rescue.

When he heard that Melissa had mentioned that she trusted him before saying it about the rest of the group his heart had skipped a beat. Jackson knew that she liked him, but nobody had ever said that they trusted him before.

Taylor continued "I said that I didn't like people messing with my stuff and then she said….she said…..'So you fight back by messing with their lives'. She was right, I'm a terrible person." And with that she ran into the tent crying.

Jackson couldn't keep his mind off Melissa. _God, I've liked her since the first time I met her and I've known for like two weeks that she feels the same way and I haven't done anything. If Taylor thinks she's stupid what does that make me?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Melissa was still in the jungle; she had just calmed herself down after a fresh batch of tears and was writing in her diary again.

>> >> >> >MELISSA DIARY ENTRY >> >> >> >

**I-I think I may be in…..love. I just can't stop thinking about Jackson. I've never felt this way about a guy before and maybe I'm going crazy but he's that only thing that's on my mind. All day. Everyday.**

**Maybe I should just talk to him? Wait bad idea, someone like him doesn't go out with someone like me, It's like an unwritten rule. GOD THIS IS SO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!**

>> >> >> >> END OF ENTRY >> >> >> >> 

After finishing her thought, she slipped the diary into the front pouch of her sweater and walked silently back to camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got there she saw Taylor run into the tent crying and everybody else sitting in front of the fire having lunch. They all looked shocked and deep in thought. When she walked over to the fire Jackson was the first one to come back to reality. He looked up and quickly averted his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't realize that he had just been thinking about her.

Nathan offered her some fruit, which she accepted with a quick smile, which he knew had been a forced one, and she sat down silently to eat.

Jackson soon got up and headed for the beach. He had hidden the pilot's guitar along the tree line just west of the camp. He sat there for a long time strumming the same notes over and over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa kept flashing through his mind. She had been the only one, in the entire school that he had been sent to that was not afraid of him. By simply saying Hello she had made him more welcome then she could possibly have imagined. It was under her influence that he had gotten the opportunity to come on this trip and when he had gotten sick she had been the one who found him and she had never left his side. Everybody else had been to afraid to catch whatever it was that he had, but not her. All in all she was the only one that had ever seen through his tough guy act and had actually taken the time to get to know him.

_I'm causing her all this pain, and why? Because I'm too afraid to tell her how I feel about her. This is all my fault. _He thought to himself. _I'm going to fix this if it kills me._

He lay back in the sand and thought about what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After she had finished her lunch, about an hour later, she went down to sit on the beach. She knew that at least for know she could be alone. Nathan and Daley were looking for fruit, Lex was boiling the water and Eric was lugging it from the well. Taylor had not yet come out of the tent and Jackson had left for the beach west of camp about an hour ago.

She sat for a long time just staring out into the ocean. As she sat she started singing to herself

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_**JACKSON** talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

**  
_JACKSON_**_ walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_**JACKSON** looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

As she finished she laid back, only to realize that she wasn't alone. She had leaned back right into Jackson's feet.

She stood up so fast that she got light headed and fell back. Jackson quickly reached out, caught her and placed her on the sand. He sat down beside her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she said looking away

"You have a great voice you know"

"What….oh," she blushed "um…how long where you standing there??"

He took a second and then said "Long enough"

She blushed again looking embarrassed and said with just a hint of anger and frustration "You should have said something" She was on the verge of tears again, if he had been there as long as she thought he had been, he no doubt would have heard that she had slipped his name into the song instead of "DREW".

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them as tears began to stream down her face. _Why doesn't he say something, anything_.

Jackson took a deep breath and said "Mel, I think we need to talk."

She closed her eyes and nodded. She didn't really want to but she knew that it was necessary.

"I…" Jackson began. But just as he did, Lex appeared out of nowhere and said that it was time for dinner.

Mel looked up at the sky and thought that it must be almost 5 o'clock if not later. She got up and started to walk back toward camp. Lex followed and behind him and rather frustrated looking Jackson brought up the rear.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next day………..

>> >> >> >JACKSON VIDEO DIARY >> >> >> >> >> >

**ARRRRG………. I have to tell her. I know I was wrong when I said that we should wait. She needs to know how I feel about her and I have to tell her soon. I wish there was some way I could tell her without actually telling her.**

>> >> >> >>END OF VIDEO DIARY >> >> >> >> >>.

Jackson spent hours trying to decide what he was going to do. Finally he got an idea and set himself to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet again Melissa spent all day alone. It seemed that all she was capable of doing lately was crying, but she just couldn't help it. Everytime she thought about Jackson she cried. And everytime she thought about the island, she thought of Jackson and she cried more. When she would think about home and school, she thought about how long they had planned this trip, and when she started thinking about the trip she would think about how she had convinced everyone that they should bring Jackson along. Then surprise surprise, she would start to cry again. No matter how hard she tried not to, everything that she thought about made her think about Jackson.

She pulled out her diary again and started to write. The more she wrote the more she cried and the more she cried the worse she felt. Finally she paused and heard someone coming up behind her. She quickly hid the diary and saw Nathan sit down beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her and she just broke down. She sat their in his arms and cried her eyed out. Nathan always knew when she need him the most and right know she knew that he truly did care about her. She hated to think it but she was glad that he was here with her.

Eventually she stopped crying and Nathan wiped her face. He looked her in the eyes and said "Jackson?". She nodded.

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed.

Nathan lifted her head so that her eyes were level with his and said in a very serious voice " No you are not. You love him don't you?" She nodded again and he continued "There is nothing stupid about that, you know I think that it is about time that you two had a good chat. I think that you need to tell him everything. He needs to know exactly how you feel. When he knows he'll open up. I think that…….at least in my opinion…..he likes you too."

She smiled, she knew that she need to talk to Jackson. Everything that Nathan had just said to her was true. They only part that she thought was not, was the part about him liking her too. She got up and gave Nathan a huge hug. She then turned and went to find Jackson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked everywhere she could think of but he was nowhere to be found. _He's better at hiding then I am_. She thought to herself.

At around 7 o'clock she headed back to camp and sat alone at the fire and had some fruit. Everybody else was doing their own thing and when they passed they stopped said hi, and then continued on their way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa, Daley and Taylor had all gone to bed. As had Jackson Eric Nathan and Lex. Daley and Taylor had fallen asleep fairly quickly and Melissa just laid in her sleeping bag thinking about Jackson.

Over in the boys tent, Everyone was asleep except Jackson. He had worked tirelessly throughout the day to make everything perfect for tonight and he knew what he had to do. Slowly and quietly he climbed out of the tent and headed over to the girls tent.

Slowly he unzipped the flap; he poked his head in and looked around. Daley and Taylor were already asleep. _Good_, he thought.

"PSST…..Melissa are you awake?" he whispered

She snapped her head around "Jackson?"

"Yeah….can you come out here?" he asked and popped his head back outside.

About a minute later Melissa followed. She carefully zipped the flap closed again and walked over to Jackson. " Um….isn't it kinda late?"

Jackson motioned for her to follow him and she did. They walked for about 15 minutes and they came to a clearing that Melissa did not even know existed. She stopped suddenly as the area came into focus. The big read and white parachute that Taylor had used on Chiloween was in the clearing supported by some bamboo that made it resemble a canopy. There where candles all over and 2 of the chairs from the airplane had been set up. By one there was the guitar that Jackson had used and the other had flowers all around it.

Jackson led her to the chair with the flowers and she sat down. He walked over to the other chair, grabbed the guitar and sat down. She stared at him and al of a sudden he began to play a familiar song.

**_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_**

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me never let me go_

_Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go_

When he was finished she was already crying. He walked over to her and said. " Mel, I'm so sorry. I should never have said that it would make things weird. I-I love you and I don't ever want to be without you. You were the only one who ever gave me a chance in life, and I trust you with all my heart. Taylor said that on that cliff you weren't worried because you trusted me. Nobody has ever trusted me before and I have never trusted anyone else. I love you, please forgive me."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

She ran her fingers over his cheeks and through his hair. She got right up close to his face and said. "I love you too Jackson, and I trust you with my life"

He leaned in slowly until their lips met and he kissed her gently. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then he slowly coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and she smiled against his mouth. They were lost in passionate kisses for what seemed like eternity and neither wanted that moment to end.

Slowly Melissa pulled away and smiled " Why? What made you change your mind?"

"I dunno, I just hated that we never talked anymore and that you were always so upset. I got to thinking and I realized that I really and truly did love you." He replied and went a little red in the face.

"Ohhhh Jackson" she said. And once again they were locked into a fit of passionate kisses. Each one confirming what both of them already knew. They were in love, and it was real, and there was nothing that anyone could do to change that.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Jackson took his sleeping bag from behind the chair and opened it up so that they had somewhere to sleep. Silently they both laid down on it and looked up at the stars. Slowly Jackson reached over and entwined his fingers with Melissa's. He gave them a little squeeze and she returned the gesture. He then pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"I love you Mel. Don't ever forget that." Said Jackson

She smiled and nodded.

"Promise?" he asked

"With all my heart!" she answered.

Jackson rolled onto his side and leaned over and kissed Mel's forehead. The rolled onto her side and snuggled up close to him. They shared a long and comforting night, entwined in each others arms.

When Jackson woke up the next morning Mel was still asleep. The sun had just begun to rise and he knew that they should get back to camp before anybody realized that they were gone. Softly he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, her nose and finally his lips came to rest on hers. Silently she woke up and returned his kisses.

"You're so peaceful when you sleep" he said

"Not always," she said " You keep me safe and worry free" she leaned forward and kissed him.

"We should probably get back to camp, you know, before people realize that we aren't there" he said slowly, not really wanting to go

She seemed to understand what he was feeling and said " Yeah it would probably be better if we kept this from people for know, things might get weird and I'm not sure that everybody would be okay with it."

By someone, Jackson was sure that she meant Taylor. He was more then sure that Nathan and Daley would not care, as the 2 of them were having their own secret relationship. He was also fairly confident that Lex would be nothing less then happy for them, and Eric would simply be annoying about it.

Nevertheless, they packed up the sleeping bag and they each brought a chair back. Jackson left the guitar, knowing that nobody but he and Mel knew about this spot, and they would be able to come here to be together, and he could play more of his songs for her. _If she wants that is_ he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N PLEASE R&R. I'll update later i have to go to work


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

More to come soon...Please R&R. Ilove feed back. I'll try to update it soon but my life is a little chaotic right now. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

Back at camp Nathan was already awake. He noticed that Jackson was not in the tent and when he poked his head into the girls tent he realized that Mel was missing to. He was not worried however. He knew the way Mel felt about Jackson and he was absolutely positive that Jackson felt the same way about her. He figured that if they were both missing that they were probably together. He only hoped that Jackson had told Mel the truth and that she would not come back broken hearted and slip even farther into depression.

He was half was through making breakfast when he saw Jackson and Mel coming out of the woods a short distance away. They were holding hands and had apparently not noticed that Nathan was already up. He looked back at the fruit he was preparing and grinned. _YES….finally no more depressed Mel and no more moppy Jackson, _he thought to himself.

Deep down he knew that Jackson needed Mel as much as she needed him. She had the ability to light up a room and she never judged people. He knew that she was the best thing for Jackson, he was always so closed and all he needed was someone that he could trust, and that someone was Mel. On the other hand Jackson was exactly what Mel needed, she loved helping people and Nathan was sure that Jackson would be able to confide in her and she could help with everything that was his mind.

* * *

Jackson and Melissa came out of the woods and they stopped. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He looked straight into her eyes and said "I love you". He then leaned in and gave her a gently kiss. 

Mel kissed him back and said sarcastically "Everybody does!" They looked at each other for a minute, and then they broke out laughing. Melissa looked over and saw that Nathan was already awake and she grabbed Jackson's arm.

"Don't worry" he said to her.

Deep down she knew that there was nothing to worry about. After all Nathan was her best friend and he could always see right through her. He would know that she and Jackson were together and their was no way to hide it. After all, he would not dare tell anyone. He may know her secrets but she knew his too. She knew that he and Daley were secretly together and he would not risk that coming out. She knew they could trust each other.

* * *

They walked into camp and Nathan smiled at them. Underneath the smile, Mel knew that he was telling her not to worry and that her secret was safe with him. They both smiled back and gave him a nod to show that they understood. She slowly approaches Nathan and said. 

"Obvious?"

"Yep" he replied trying hard not to laugh. Apparently she saw how hard he was trying and said. " You better watch it buddy. You may know my secret but WE know yours too."

He looked shocked and nervous. " What are you talking about?"

"Oh a certain someone," she stared at him, " Just happens to be sneeking around with a certain someone else." She said looking over at the girls tent.

_Damn it. _Nathan thought to himself and then started to panic slightly. "How….when….but….." he stumbled

Melissa and Jackson couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Nathan, you keep our little secret and we'll keep yours" said Jackson between his fits of laughter. He then turned back to Mel and asked her if she wanted to help him look for some firewood. She agreed and the two of them left Nathan, who had turned rather pale, to make the breakfast.

Once in the woods Melissa began to gather dry wood. Jackson stared at her in amusement. _Obviously she is new to this kind of thing. There is a whole stack of dry wood back at camp. _He laughed to himself.

She looked around at the sound of his laughter and gave him a confused look. He walked right up to her and gently kissed her.

"Ummm……I thought we needed wood?!?!" she said

"Nope, that was all a clever excuse." He replied and kissed her again. This time more passionately causing her to drop what she had in her hands. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she did so he ran his fingers through her long black hair.

Again his tongue gained access to her mouth, and he was lost in the moment. After what seemed like hours they broke apart.

"I think that we might want to head back" she said as he kissed her neck

"Ummm…." Jackson mumbled

"Really, the others are gonna wonder where we are and I don't want Nathan to have to lie for us ALREADY" she said

"Ummm……this is me going back to camp," he said as he kissed her cheeks, "See, this is me going back to the beach" as he kissed her lips again.

Even though it was the last thing in the world she wanted to do, she pulled herself away from and looked him in the eyes. "You know I love yeah, but get a move on" she said

"FINE, I'm coming ...I'm coming" he said laughing

* * *

**You like????? i'll update again as sooon as i can. Sorry It took so long this time. I've been in ottawa for the last week with no computer. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to add a disclaimer at the begining of the story... I OWN NOTHING >NONE OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Back at camp Nathan had finished with breakfast, and was in the plane 

>> >> >> >> >>.NATHAN VIDEO DIARY >> >> >> >> >

**Oh man. If Jackson and Melissa know about me and Daley who else does to????**

**We have to be more careful. I trust Mel to keep my secret and I know that she won't let Jackson say anything, so no worries there. But what if Eric or Taylor found out. Eric would probably try and blackmail us and Taylor…..well I'm not actually sure what Taylor would think.**

**I know that she would be really upset if she knew about Mel and Jackson, but me and Daley??? I mean sure we went out but it ended OK and we don't have feelings for each other anymore, so I guess she wouldn't really care.**

**GOD surviving is easier then all this personal stuff.**

>> >> >> >> >> >>END OF VIDEO DIARY >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Just as he put the camera into the plastic case that they had been keeping it, Daley came over to him. Nathan looked around and then she kissed him. Nathan pulled away.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_?" he hissed

"What?!?!" she said looking hurt.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." He said. It was evident by her tone that she was hurt. "It's nothing….."

"It's never nothing, Nathan." She said

"Mel and Jackson know about us, and I'm just worried what will happen if anybody else finds out." He said rather quickly

It was her turn to be upset " WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Relax…relax. They aren't going to say anything. It turns out that Jackson finally came to his senses and told Mel exactly how he felt because they were gone all night. I saw them come out of the jungle early this morning. I knew what had happened; the smile on Mel's face as they came in to camp gave it all away."

"Oh….and we are absolutely sure that they aren't going to say anything" asked Daley

"Yep…..I trust Mel to keep it quiet and I trust Jackson to do what Mel tells him."

"Well if you're sure…." She said skeptically

Nathan knew that he needed a way to ease her mind. He leant in and kissed her. All the worries in the world just seemed to fade away. Safe in each others embrace, the whole world just seem to pause.

* * *

As Nathan and Daley were getting comfy on the beach, Mel and Jackson sat down near the fire. To avoid suspicion they each sat across from each other. Soon after, Eric, Lex and Taylor all come out of the tents, dressed and ready for a new day. They sat around the fire and helped themselves to some fruit. 

Taylor looked at Mel and said " God, how early do you get up in the morning?"

"What?" said Melissa, not exactly sure where she was going with this

"Well, I rolled over at like 4 o'clock this morning and you were already gone."

"Ohhhh…….I…uh…couldn't sleep." She said

"Yeah you know now that I think about it," said Eric "I woke up and like 4am too and you weren't in the tent either chief"

Jackson kept his cool and said "I heard rattling out here and I got up to see what it was. I was already awake and it was only Mel so I went down to the beach to relax."

This seemed to satisfy both Taylor and Eric and they moved on. Eric struck up a conversation with Taylor about something random, and the two of them soon walked off the beach. Taylor took her towel, obviously planning to suntan, and Eric was simply looking for an excuse to duck out of doing work.

As the two of them left Nathan and Daley came up to the fire.

"Where have you been, Day?" asked Lex

"Just went for a walk on the beach" she said "I ran into Nathan and he kept me company." As she said this she looked first at Mel and then at Jackson, hoping that they knew enough to change the subject.

"So…Lex how are the designs for the new hut coming?" asked Melissa

_Bingo, thought Daley._

"Good," he said. "It's a lot more difficult then the shelter. Plus I thought that maybe we could turn it into some kind of hospital. That way if someone gets sick, they can stay in there until they get better. If what they have is contagious, they aren't spreading it to the rest of us in the tents, and they have somewhere they can relax."

"That's a great idea, Lex" said Daley enthusiastically.

Lex then ran off to the plane where he was keeping the book full of schematics.

* * *

The two couples were now alone. All four of them looking uncomfortable and not sure of what they should say. Finally Melissa broke the silence, she was laughing. 

"You two look at us like we are axe murderers and your our next victims. RELAX. Nathan is my best friend and Daley you know that I would never do anything to hurt either of you. As for Jackson here, I'm absolutely positive that he isn't going to say anything…..Am I right?" she said looking across the fire at Jackson.

"Well…………..I guess I can keep my mouth shut," he said rolling his eyes "That is of course only if the two of you are capable of the same………If you catch my drift"

"We catch it" said Nathan

"And our lips are sealed," said Daley.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the plane, Lex was looking over the schematics for the new shelter. He felt as though there was a strange vibe in camp. Eric and Taylor were too clueless to notice anything, but he knew that something was going on. He had the faintest suspicion that Jackson and Melissa were now, well, dating. He didn't really care. Maybe she was capable of getting through to Jackson. If that was the case, this was a great thing. If not, well I guess we'll find out. As for Daley and Nathan, something strange was going on. Occasionally he would see the two of them walking together or sitting on the beach. But there was nothing really out of the ordinary there. It wasn't like they had a whole lot of choices for friends. But looking deeper he remembered that the two of them would disappear for hours and nobody knew where they went.

_Ah well. _He thought to himself, _what do I know. I'm only ten. I may be observant but nobody tells me anything. I guess I'll just have to figure things out for myself. After all if something is up between Day and Nathan, or even Mel and Jackson, they certainly won't tell me. _

* * *

After coming to their agreement of silence and discretion, Nathan went to get water from the well, Daley went to look for fruit and Melissa and Jackson were left by the fire. They were both silent, off in their own little worlds.

Finally Mel got up, looked around, gave Jackson a peck on the cheek and left the fire.

**>> >> >> >MELISSA WRITTEN DIARY >> >> >> >**

**I still don't think that it is a good idea for me to make video diaries. Just in case, after all it's better to be safe then sorry.**

**This is just so unreal. I mean he LIKES ME. He really likes me. Playing that song was so cute. And I meant what I said. I really do love him. It's hard to believe that this all started because of a crush.**

**I guess…..and I can't believe that I'm saying this…….THANK GOD for Taylor. I mean, if she hadn't have played my tape, who knows if Jackson would ever have told me about his feelings.**

**Well, I'm getting a cramp so I guess this is it for now.**

** END OF DIARY ENTRY **

Jackson left the fire soon after Melissa. He headed over to the plastic case that they kept the camera in. He pulled it out and stuck his tape in. He then headed over to the plane.

**>> >> >> >> >JACKSON VIDEO DIARY >> >> >>.**

**So……I finally did it. I told her how I feel about her. Everything is out in the open. Well sort of. Taylor and Eric are still in the dark and I'm not sure about Lex. He's like a genius and I'm pretty sure that soon enough he's gonna know something is up……………….assuming he doesn't already.**

** END OF JACKSONS VIDEO ENTRY **

He put the camera back in its case. Stored his tape safely in his pocket and went down to the beach to fish.

* * *

A few hours later everyone came back to the fire for some lunch. Jackson had brought in some cleaned and cooked fish, Nathan had full water bottles for everyone, and Daley and Melissa had cut up the fruit. During lunch Lex kept looking between Mel and Jackson and Daley and Nathan.

Melissa and Jackson kept stealing glances at each other, as did Nathan and Daley. Taylor and Eric were still oblivious to everything, and they simply sat their eating and looking at a magazine. _I may only be 10 but I KNOW that there is something going on here, _he thought _Jeeze...Daley and Nathan…….wow that is going to take some getting used to._

After lunch everybody went their separate ways, either relaxing or working. Lex walked over to the plane and saw Jackson lying on the wing.

"Jackson……" said Lex

Jackson turned his head, opened his eyes and saw Lex standing beside the wing " Yeah"

"Can I talk to you?" Lex asked

Jackson leaned over and stuck his hand out. Lex took it and Jackson pulled him up onto the wing beside him " Sure"

"Ok…..here it is……I know that it's probably none of my business, but I see things and….. I ……" Lex started

Jackson looked worried " What is it?!?! You can tell me"

"Ok…..there is something going on between you and Melissa isn't there?"

"Wow…you know you really are too smart for your own good" Jackson said. Obviously Lex thought he had said something wrong because he hung his head.

"I'm sorry….."

" That wasn't a bad thing." Jackson said and ruffled Lex's hair "Yes…..there is something going on. I told Mel that I like her too."

" I thought so…….Taylor and Eric are obviously oblivious….but am I right in assuming that Nathan and Daley know?" he asked

"Yes" said Jackson_. Man this kid really is smart._

" Can I ask you something else?" asked Lex

"You just did" Jackson joked " I'm kidding….wants on your mind?"

"Daley and Nathan are sorta……you know…..together too aren't they?" he asked slowly

Jackson considered the boy next to him for a moment. There was no point in lying to him, he was smart enough to figure me out, he'll know soon enough anyway. " Yeah, they are"

"hmmm….thought so……But hang on. Let me guess. They know your secret, and you know their secret. So I'm guessing that there is a 'You tell our secret, we tell yours' thing here, isn't there?"

"HOW do you know so much. I mean at your age I was clueless and you're just like, brilliant" Jackson said, completely flabbergasted.

"I just watch people, and I read them really well." Lex said, " Daley used to say that I was psychic, because when she would come home I could always tell when something was wrong. Even when she wouldn't tell me, I always figured it out."

* * *

Please R&R...i really want to know what people think. I know that someone out there thinks more then just "UPDATE SOON PLZ"

Ciao Ciao for now


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed since Jackson's late night confession. Everything seemed to be going ok. Nathan and Daley's relationship was flourishing, and Melissa and Jackson made daily trips into the jungle for make out sessions. Eric and Taylor remained clueless and Lex was doing his best to keep it that way. Whenever either couple came too close to being discovered he was always there. Lex, being so small, was able to cause enough of a ruckus to ensure that the couple broke up in time, and he did it all without being seen. He had to be extra careful with Nathan and Daley. They were unaware that he knew about their relationship, Lex had promised Jackson that he would not say anything. He figured that Daley would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Things, however, were not as good as they thought. Disaster was right around the corner, and the hammer of ill fate would fall swiftly

* * *

Late in the afternoon Melissa was walking alone the jungle collecting firewood. As she walked she began to hum to herself and she was no longer paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she tripped over a rock. The firewood she had collecting flew in all directions and she hit the ground hard. Already unconscious she rolled down a slope, with a loud thud she came to a stop.

* * *

Melissa had been gone for hours and Jackson was starting to get worried. Everyone else was sitting by the fire, so he went over.

"Look, I haven't seen Mel for hours. She went to get wood this morning, and she hasn't come back yet."

"You're right" said Lex "that's not like her'

"I think that we should split up and look for her. Lex you stay here incase she does come back. Daley you and Taylor can go one way and Nathan and I will go another." Said Jackson

"What about me??" asked Eric

"We need you to stay here and boil water for when we get back" Jackson replied

Eric looked rather disgruntled but did not argue. Half and hour later, they split up and went into the jungle.

* * *

**TAYLOR AND DALEY**

"I think we should go this way" said Daley indicating the path to her right. This path seemed to have fewer bushes and was much easier to walk through.

"YOU wanna take the easy way!?!?!" asked Taylor in shock

"It's not because it's the easy way," said Daley "it's because the odds of Melissa trying to lug firewood through the bush is very slim."

And so off they went.

* * *

**JACKSON AND NATHAN**

"Look" said Nathan "Footprints"

Jackson bent down; the print was very small and had been made by a sandal. "These are definitely from Mel"

They continued to follow the footprints for almost a quarter of an hour. Suddenly they disappeared. In front of them was a large rock, on its face there was a blood smear that looked rather fresh. The two boys looked at each other and then back at the rock. Behind it there was what looked like and indentation in the dirt and then…..skid marks.

They slowly walked to the edge and looked down. There at the bottom was a battered and bruised Mel. Carefully both boys descended. She had more cuts and scrapes then they could count. Her arm was in a very odd position, there was also a long and rather deep cut on her leg and the cloths she was wearing were torn almost to shreds.

Neither of them really knew what to do. Slowly they lifted her up and over Jackson's shoulders and they slowly made their way back to camp.

* * *

An hour later, the girls had already made it back to camp and the boys slowly emerged from the jungle. Nathan ran up ahead and said "Eric we are going to need lots of clean water. Daley get the first aid kit. Taylor, gather up as many clean bandanas as you can find, and Lex please boil as much water as you can."

Everyone was extremely frightened and did not hesitate. Minutes later Jackson came into camp. He gently laid Melissa down in the tent. He pilled a couple think sweatshirts under her head like a pillow. Nathan came in carrying an armload of bandanas, followed by Daley and the first aid kit.

"OUT" Daley ordered the boys

"WHAT!?!?!" they said in unison

"You heard me." Said Daley, "How do I clean her wounds and change her cloths with you two here. Send Taylor in to help me and we'll come get you when were finished."

Together Jackson and Nathan left the tent. Not a moment later Taylor came rushing in

"OK" said Daley "Could you please look through Mel's stuff and find the shortest pair of shorts she has, and the absolute smallest shirt she has. Something like a bikini top would be great but she only wears a one piece so do the best you can."

"Sure" said Taylor. Her voice was so full of concern that Daley was shocked.

After looking through Melissa's bag, Taylor found a pair of short short that she had never even seen Melissa wear. The only problem was that she wouldn't find a top like Daley had described. She walked over to her own bag and pulled out a black boobtube.

"Here" said Taylor

"But this is……" Daley started

"I know, but all she had were shirts that covered like, everything."

Daley and Taylor sat there for almost and hour cleaning all of Melissa's wounds, making sure that none had even the slightest possibility of getting infected. Finally Taylor exited the tent and Nathan and Jackson came back in.

Daley moved off to the side to repack the first aid kit. Nathan kneeled down on Mel's left and Jackson on her right.

"Is she gonna be OK?" asked Nathan

"I cleaned all her cuts and stuff and I don't think her arm is broken, just really sprained. Other then that the only problem is that she in unconscious."

"Daley" said Jackson "Is she going to be okay?"

"If she doesn't wake up soon," said Lex sadly, who had silently entered the tent "there could be permanent damage."

"Worst case scenario is…..?" asked Nathan

"She doesn't wake up. If that happens, there is no way to get food or liquid into her and she'll………..she'll……" Lex couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence

* * *

So what do you think...i'll prbably update again 2morrow. PLEASE R&R

Ciao Ciao for now


	11. Chapter 11

Soon after Lex had explained the seriousness of her condition, he and Daley left the tent.

"How is she" asked Eric

"Ok…for now" said Daley, biting back tears

Eric and Taylor looked at each other and then turned questioningly to Lex.

"She'll be fine so long as she wakes up soon" he said

"How soon is 'soon'?" asked Taylor

"A couple of days" said Lex sadly

Daley couldn't take it anymore, she broke down and tears went streaming down her face. Taylor went over, sat down beside her and they both cried and cried. They though back on everything that they had been through; everything that happened since they got here. Mel did not deserve this, none of them did. The boys went into the plane and brought out a blanket, which they draped over the girls

* * *

Back in the tent Nathan and Jackson sat silently by Melissa's side. Each of them had taken one of her hands gently in their own.

Come on Mel, thought Nathan, you're my best friend. What am I supposed to do without you? You're like family to me and I love you as much as my own sister. You have to wake up. Besides Jackson would die without you, and you know it.

Jackson squeezed her had gently. _Mel, I love you so much. I need you here with me. You're only good thing I have left in this world, and without you I'm nothing. Please wake up…..please. Besides Nathan is going to die without you here._

Finally Nathan Spoke, "I'm sorry man, I just can't sit here and look at her like this."

"It's ok." Said Jackson "Go out and get something to eat. Besides, I think that Daley could really use a shoulder to cry on right know. Her and Taylor have been weeping out there since they left. If anything happens I'll call you."

"Thanks"

And with that Nathan left the tent. A minute later Lex came in carrying the guitar that Jackson had claimed when they landed.

"I read in a book that speech and sounds helps to stimulate the part of the mind that wants to wake up. The book said that the subconscious is looking for a way to come out but the part of the mind that has been knocked out is to overpowering, or something like that."

And after handing the guitar to Jackson, he too left the tent.

_Damn, how the hell does he know so much?_ Thought Jackson.

After a few moments he began to play a song that he had once heard Mel singing.

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I gladly lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He stopped strumming the guitar and said "Please Mel, don't let go, don't give up. Let me protect you know. And I can't do that unless you wake up.

* * *

Outside they could all hear Jackson's voice. Silently the girls continued to cry. Lex had also started crying and a few silent tears fell from Nathan's face as he held Daley close to him.

Eventually Taylor, Eric, Daley Lex and Nathan made their way into the plane.

* * *

Jackson did not sleep that night. He did not even shut his eyes. For the first time in his life he was truly terrified. Lex said that if she did not wake up within the next couple of days, she may have permanent damage, or she may not wake up at all. He kept thinking about how long it had taken him to finally tell her how he felt about her.

"Mel…." Jackson started " You really shouldn't have gone out alone. I keep thinking that this is all my fault. If I had gone with you this never would have happened. God, I love you so much…….Lex said that you could here me, and if that's true, you need to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. You have to wake up. You have absolutely no other choice. I'll die without you; I mean you really can't just leave me here. Think about Nathan, you're like his sister. And Daley and Taylor cried themselves to sleep tonight. Lex may just be a kid, but he knows more them most of us and can you think how truly sad he is right now. As for Eric, who is going to stop me from killing him?"

Jackson looked down at his watch. 4:30. He grabbed the various bandanas that had been placed on Mel's bruises, soaked them again and replaced them on her body.

**

* * *

So...do you like it...do you not like it???? Please R&R**

**I'll do my best to update again 2morrow**

**Ciao Ciao for now**


	12. Chapter 12

It was six o'clock and Nathan woke with a start. He looked around and everybody was still sleeping. Jackson, however, was not in the plane and he had the distinct impression that he had spent the entire night by Melissa's side. So he got up and decided to start preparing breakfast. If his suspicions about Jackson were true, it meant that he had not had anything to eat or drink in almost a day.

As he was cutting up the fruit he heard someone coming out of the plane. It was Taylor. Nathan was shocked. He had never seen Taylor get up before at least noon. As she got closer he saw that she looked absolutely terrible, and that was saying something because even though they were on a deserted island she always managed to look good. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were bags under her eyes, her hair was unkempt, and her cloths were extensively wrinkly. All in all she looked completely unlike Taylor Hagan. She came up beside him and started boiling water, yet another uncharacteristic action, Nathan looked at her.

"Taylor…." He started

"I KNOW," she snapped "I look terrible, no need to rub it in."

It was evident in her tone that she was crying and had been for some time now

"That's not what I was going to say." Said Nathan a little taken aback

"I'm sorry", Taylor sobbed "I just am so tired and I can't stop crying and I'm scarred for Melissa and I'm like REALLY angry."

"Why?" said Nathan "At who?"

"Myself" she said through tears "I know Melissa's hurt and I know that what I'm feeling inside is wrong but I can't help it…It still hurts and I hate myself for being so selfish".

Nathan didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about "I don't understand" he said

"I know I act all clueless but I'm really not as oblivious as everybody thinks I am. I know about you and Daley and about Melissa and Jackson", she paused and Nathan was about to start talking when she said "Save it Nathan. I'm not going to tell. I'm happy for you and deep down I'm happy for Melissa too but….it's just…..I'm not used to not getting my way. I know that sounds bad but it's true. And know Melissa being in such bad shape it makes me realize how quick things can change and how much I don't wanna be this preppy little bitch anymore. I love having people here who actually care what happens to me and everybody else and for the first time I feel like I have REAL friends. Not those people I used to call friends but really they like totally weren't."

Nathan rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Taylor nobody thinks of you like that anymore. And you're not being selfish you're being HUMAN. Rejection hurts, trust me I know."

She sat up gave Nathan a big hug and went back to boiling the water.

* * *

Back in the tent Jackson was still talking to Melissa. He paused when he heard Taylor talking to Nathan. 

_So he thought to himself, the only one left is Eric. Assuming Taylor hasn't filled him in already._

* * *

Nathan had decided to take Jackson some food and a bottle of water. As he entered the tent Jackson was in the process of putting newly soaked bandanas on Melissa. 

"Dude…" said Nathan "You gotta eat something"

Jackson turned around and accepted the fruit that Nathan was holding out to him. "Thanks"

"No problem" said Nathan "Any news?"

"Not really. Lex told me that talking to her helps bring people around. I've been talking all night but nothing yet. I thought I saw her fingers twitch but maybe I just imagined it." said Jackson, who was clearly exhausted.

"Man, I-I think that you should get some rest."

"But I…" Jackson started but Nathan cut him off.

"I'll come and get you in 2 hours. Until then I'll stay here and give talking to her a shot. If anything happens I'll send someone to come and get you."

"Alright…..but only a couple of hours." Said Jackson. And with that he left Nathan sitting beside Melissa and made his way into the plane. Everyone was still sleeping except Taylor, who was lying in her sleeping bag bouncing her foot to the music she was listening to.

* * *

Back in the tent Nathan started talking quietly... 

"Listen Mel. You real only have one choice here. YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP.I need you here and so does everybody else. And guess what? It's going to be a lot less stress for you when you wake up You know that Daley and I know about you and Jackson, well Taylor does too and she's happy for you. She really is. Just think, that's one less person to worry about. Isn't that good news?"

He may have imagined it but he could have sworn that he saw Mel's eyes flutter a little bit. If he had imagined it , fine. But if not and you combine that with her fingers twitching for Jackson. Nathan would have to say that Lex was right, again. He continue to talk to Mel and before he knew it he was joined by Daley, Eric, Lex and Taylor. Each person took their time to explain to the still unconscious Melissa exactly why she had absolutely no choice but to wake up.

Nathan soon got up and went to the plane. He checked his watch, went in and shook Jackson awake.

"Two hours on the dot." He said

"Where is everybody?" Jackson asked

"With Mel. I told Lex about her fingers and I saw her eyelids flutter, he said the sounds of our voices was working"

"Great" said Jackson " cuz I have an idea.

* * *

Jackson and Nathan walked over to the plane where Lex had designed the speakers to broadcast over the island. They plugged Mel's iPod into it and set her favorite song to play and they ran back to the tent. 

Slowly her fingers began to move in Jackson's hand

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
[ Kiss The Girl lyrics found on  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

An with that Jackson completely blew the secret and leaned down and gently kissed Melissa.

"Come on Mel please wake up." Said Nathan

"We need you Mel." Said Daley

"You're always there when someone needs help and you can't stop now" said Lex

"Please Melissa……If you wake up now you can even keep my shirt" said Taylor with a laugh

"Come on Mel, who's going to stop Jackson from killing me?" said Eric

"Mel, we need you. Please come back to us" said Jackson

Suddenly there was a moan from Mel. Everybody bean talking at once. It was like watching a prayer circle that had just received a miracle. Next thing they knew, Melissa's eyes flickered open and everyone squealed it delight. Daley and Taylor started crying, Jackson leaned over and kissed her head and Nathan gave her a gently hug.

Jackson handed her a bottle of water and helped her to take some sips. Eric ran outside and grabbed some bananas and Lex followed him.

"She's propably to weak to chew." Said Lex, holding up a half a coconut an a knife, "We'll have to make a paste"

They reentered the tent with their banana paste and handed it to Jackson.

Daley stood up and said " I think we should give Mel some space to breath." And Lex, Taylor, Eric and Nathan all stood up and left the tent.

* * *

**A/N I OBVIOUSLY OWN NOTHING. just thought i'd add that in.**

**Ok s the next chapter is the last chapter, but there is going to be a sequal. So PLEASE R&R**

**Ciao Ciao for now**


End file.
